


[Podfic of] Normal/Abnormal by bedlamsbard

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Normal/Abnormal by bedlamsbardSummary: Helen gets people hurt, gets people killed, and she gets used to that, gets a little more careful.





	[Podfic of] Normal/Abnormal by bedlamsbard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Normal/Abnormal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1634333) by [bedlamsbard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedlamsbard/pseuds/bedlamsbard). 



**Title** : Normal/Abnormal  
**Author** : bedlamsbard  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Sanctuary  
**Rating** : Teen and up  
**Warnings** : Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
**Summary** : Helen gets people hurt, gets people killed, and she gets used to that, gets a little more careful.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1634333)  
**Length** 0:06:26  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Old%20Yuletide/Normal%20Abnormal%20by%20Bedlam%27s%20Bard.mp3)


End file.
